Love Goes On
This song from Mermaid Melody is originally dedicated to Mikeru the Angel and according to my idea, those whose hearts are lonely for recent deaths. I, Kimberly Jordan, also have a major role in this song. Vocal cast *Kimberly AJ as herself *Luci Christian as Lucia Nanami *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Stephanie Beard as Hanon Hōshō *Carli Mosier as Lina Tōin *Kristin Chenoweth as Coco Lyrics Nanami :There's one thing I understand, :Though it may get out of hand Hōshō :You seem very lonely that there is a change of any land Tōin :But if you let me come here, :I'll hold you and wipe a tear Coco :So the feelings of oppression and madness will disappear Caren :Have you remembered the memories that are all good? Noel :Even sometimes that some days like this can be done over Seira :Don't you lose your heart for it is so unstoppable Jordan :I bet you can unchain the cold pale white chains :That bind your dear heart and Mermaid Princesses :Rest your pure white wings and unwind :There's love and peace all over the earth Kimberly Just think of the wonderful things and Mermaid Princesses :So pleasant it can make you calm anytime :If you hear the sound of a bell, :Then peace will come engulfing your mind :Now heaven's watching over you to see the good deeds you can do Kimberly Listen to my love (Princesses Listen to my love) and Mermaid Princesses You know love goes on Ariel :I know how you really feel :Your eyes had made some dreams real Aquata Seems to me like you might be crying as if there's a fate to seal Andrina :Everything will be all right :Can you just look at the light? Arista All that's good will be done overcome it daytime or the night Attina :Take a deeper breath :The world somehow will all be good Adella I can give you hope that this utopia is sinless Alana What's been broken will be fixed in any bit of time Regina :Now I will help you break all off the white chains :Deep down in your heart All :Every heart of good has some love :If I can help you share with me Eric There's peace on the land and the sea All :This universe can make all the good hearts free :We cannot forget memories that make us smile :As we open doors :Might just recall the good old days that pacify the simple ways Ariel & Eric Listen to my heart (Regina & all other mermaids Listen to my heart) All It beats just like yours of Disney couples :This is what they say :Rest your pure white wings and unwind :There's love and peace all over the earth All :Just think of the wonderful things :So pleasant it can make you calm anytime :If you hear the sound of a bell, :Then peace will come engulfing your mind :Now heaven's watching over you to see the good deeds you can do & Mermaid Melody Ladies Listen to my love (company Listen to my love) All You know love goes on :When we all meet :There's one thing well-said :A peaceful redemption will freshen your head :We all make mistakes and that's A-OK :But we'll make it all up in a different way :The seashore that links (La, la, la) :The land and the sea (La, la, la) :It's simply connecting when good hearts are free (La, la, la, la, la) :So don't be ashamed (La, la, la) :There's a second chance (La, la, la) :Some folks might end up with a pleasant romance (La, la, la, la, la-la-la-la) Girls :La, la, la :La, la, la Category:Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Disney Category:Crossover versions of songs Category:Songs featuring Kimberly Jordan Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Songs with lyrics by Kimberly Jordan Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Song arrangement by Kimberly Jordan